fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gilgamesh/@comment-1.52.246.60-20171211111313/@comment-180.93.147.197-20171212070904
Ok, gonna call you "god - the one who think with half of his brain" cause that is basically what you really are. Any team building can be fucked with a bad hand (5 cards deal each turn), so the bigger the engine with more pieces to work, the more chance of it will crumble, this is right in any game that rely on rng for the hand with cards/ action to work with each turn. The smaller the engine aka the more a servant can work independantly or even cover the whole team with it present on the field, the better, and that come from the damn skillset. You can have all of the flashy team, but a small fluctuation and ... lol. Second, the main goal in a battle is the same, take down the enemy with damage, i don't see anything wrong if i keep insist on damage as the most important thing, and that lead to my second point, the more turn you exist on the field, the more damage you can deal, nothing even wrong with it lol. Less work if you can protect yourself and have more skill for tool-boxing, that is the basic of any game that work with skills and effects, go play more game then we will talk. Third, quick art buster team are different from each other, but only one is super famous and is top choice for players, you already know what it is. It is not that i don't know, more like i know, compare and shit talk on those that can't be the best, clear enough? Also same as you, gonna just claim you are fucking missing my point, you want to be able to adapt only, i bring it to higher standard, adapt even in the damn battle, we are using the same definition of versatile, numbskull, just that you see the point in adapt after you have information, i want to be able to see through obstacles in the first try, to be able to squeez out the counter for the challenge right at the first time i do it. Guess i just talking about A but then a certain one just want to force B on me, disgusting ~ Class indicator is class indicator, that is it, give me a full describtion of how the boss function, special ability, gimmicky, etc, there is those factors that can freaking eat your damn class advantage away, get it? There is a reason of team building instead of just using every class advantage servants you can have. Or maybe i have to saying this again and again and have gimmicks on nerofest challenges fuck you over and over again? "Gil is not the most ...", you already got my damn point there, are you trying "for the sake of contrarian" ? For your last question, i think someone who claim to be able to know so much from just reading i believe i don't need to answer this, go read and figure it yourself, easy af there.